Ebony Black and The Prisoner of Azkaban
by WhatAmIDoingWithMyself
Summary: Ebony Black is starting her third year at Hogwarts. How will she deal with the fact her Father had broken out of prison and is lurking, and with newfound friendship. Sorry, But I absolutely suck at summaries.


Chapter 1-

Ebony Black was the daughter to Sirius Black. As in of the most Nobel and Ancient House, Black. As in Sirius Black, as in the mass-murderer, the betrayer to Lily and James Potter. And Ebony hated it. She hated that every single time someone looked at her, they flinched, because she looked exactly like her father, just a feminine version. Ebony had the famous Black looks. Black curly hair, which she didn't really bother to tame, Steel-grey eyes, pale skin, high cheek-bones and an aristocracy grace and air about her, and her wand seemed to match, being made of dark oak, so dark it looked black, with a core of threstral hair. For a wand, it was very... Elegant, and elegant looking too.

And she hated it. Her facial features, that was. Ebony would rather look as what was "Fat" or "Ugly" in societies eyes than the beautiful young lady she was. But because she looked like she did, Everyone seemed to know who she was at first glance, and avoided her.

Ebony Lived with her god-father, Remus Lupin. She had, all her life. Remus was the closest thing she had to an actual father, and she loved him very much. Things were rough sometimes, with money, because Remus would always refuse Ebony's offers on money. With the amount she had, Ebony couldn't have cared less if Remus "Borrowed" some, And then there was the fact that Remus was a Werewolf. Once again, Ebony couldn't have cared less, and once she had heard about the Wolfsbane potion a year ago, she had been brewing herself, being exceptional at potions, actually, just being exceptional in everything. And Remus being a werewolf made it such a hard time to get a job.

Remus had Home-schooled Ebony, both in Muggle and Magical. He was the best teacher Ebony knew she could ever have, so she and Remus saw no reason to go to Hogwarts, until this year.

"Why? I don't want to go." Ebony knew it was useless to argue, but still. "Because Albus offered me the Defence against the Dark Arts, and I accepted it.' Remus sighed. Ebony thought he looked much older than he was meant to. "That's not all, though, is it?' Ebony knew what was coming, and she braced herself. "He also thought it would offer you more protection, Since-since Your Father-'

"Don't call him that!" Ebony snapped. "And it's because _he_ broke out of Azkaban, isn't it? Is he trying to protect me more, or does he think that I'm going to start a conspiracy with him?' Ebony asked. Remus' amber eyes softened, and he glanced out the window, looking into the green trees of the forest around. "No, it's not that at all. He really wants for you to be protected more. And I think it's a good idea, you need to learn to make friends. Walking through the forest all day, no matter how much you love it, is not a good substitute.' She knew her god-father had a point, but to be rather frank, she didn't want any friends, though no one would want to be hers anyways.

"Funny. Because as soon as people see me, they'll know I'm _Black's spawn."_ Ebony let out a bitter laugh. 'I'd rather go back to by forest, thank you. But I'll go, but only for the protection Hogwarts offers. Nothing else." They both knew this was as close to an agreement as they were going to get. The only thing Ebony and Remus would fight about, would be Ebony's so called father. Ebony only thought of him as the man who half-brought her into this world, nothing else. Remus got the Father title.

Whilst Remus began to cook dinner, Ebony wandered outside. Her and Remus lived in a wooden cabin, though it was bigger than a usual cabin, surrounded only by green and forest.

Ebony loved the forest. She would spend her days off studying roaming throughout the trees, that were sometimes sparse, with the sun being golden beams of light floating through the trees, and covering the moss, grass and dirt covered floor. And then there was the thicker parts of the forest, where the tree's were closely knit together, a sliver of sunlight cutting through the trees every now and then.

And then there was the creek. One side had a heap of weeping willows, her favourite tree, and the grass sloped down-hill slightly, and the other side was mostly flat, with a raised part here and there. Ebony would sit by it's side, or in a tree hanging over head, or on a large rock, drawing or writing or reading, or maybe practising spells and charms, or just simply sitting and thinking, or sometimes she would fall asleep underneath the willow trees. It was her favourite spot in the world, and she wouldn't give it up for anything. The forest was just amazing, beautiful. There were so many words to describe it.

One of Ebony's other favourite thing was rain.

Whenever it rained, she would run underneath it, or walk through the forest, or sit by the creek, and listened as it spattered onto the water, creating ripples that were beautiful in Ebony's eyes. She loved the sight of it, the smell of it. Whenever it rained was when She was happy most. The dark clouds would cover her problems, the rain would wash everything away, and the thunder scared everything off.

Ebony inhaled the fresh air as she sat down on their front step. She could hear the sizzling of whatever Remus was cooking, but very distantly. She would be going to Hogwarts. Even though she would be going with Remus, she was going to miss the weather here, and the forest, Her forest, it actually was since Remus had brought the land around here too, so terribly. She didn't want to leave, to go anywhere. But she would be.

* * *

Ebony's trip to Diagon Alley had been an experience she wanted to forget. As soon as she and Remus had stepped foot into The Leaky Cauldron, everyone seemed to stop and stare for a good five minutes. Whispers had broken out, and everyone instantly knew she had, _had,_ to be related to The Mass Murderer in the posters covering every wall and window.

People would glare at her angrily, or give her frightened looks and dive to get out of her way, As if she was going to whip out her wand, and cast the Killing Curse right there and then. Ebony just glared at them with her most intimidating, scariest, more creepy really, withering glare. Even Remus flinched at it, and he never flinched at anything. At all.

Some people had refused to let her buy her school things, like her text books, so Remus had to take over. One good thing did come out of that trip though; Remus had allowed Ebony to purchase a cute, adorable little Sphynx kitten, a blue-grey one in colour, and male in gender, From a muggle breeder. It had to be the cutest thing Ebony had ever seen, and for the first time in a fair few weeks, she actually smiled. A true, happy smile. 'I'll name you... Hmmm... Blue.' Ebony had declared loudly.

Now, Ebony was sitting in an empty compartment, Blue's carrier set next to her. She really had wanted to sit with Remus, but he had kicked her out, and told her she needed to make friends. So Ebony had huffed, and stomped away, scaring many of the people around her that reconised her face, either from the wanted posters or from her recent trip to Diagon Alley.

Blue mewled and pawed at the door of his carrier, giving Ebony a small reason to smile. 'C'mon then, since no one else is going to sit with me willingly.' She said, unlatching the wire door. Blue jumped out, and stretched. 'Aww.' Ebony cooed. Over the past few days she had gotten really attached to the fur-less kitten.

A loud BANG brought Ebony out of her thoughts. A Boy around her age, with dark brown hair and a cute face with an olive-skin tone was leaning against the compartment door, out of breath. 'Whew, that was close. Nearly missed the damned train.' He muttered. Ebony stared, and the boy seemed to realise he wasn't alone.

'D'you mind if I sit here?' He asked, sitting down anyways though. 'Oh, I'm Gabriel, call me Gabe though.' He said very quickly. 'Er, Ebony Black.' She muttered. 'Cool.' the boy said, pushing a backpack up onto the luggage compartment. Ebony blinked. 'Er, why are you still here?' she asked with a confused look. He turned around to look at her. 'Who, Me? I'm not a complete moron like other people, that's why.' Ebony blinked, then let out a snort of laughter.

'Besides, not everyone is like their parents. Why do you ask?' The boy, Gabe asked, cocking his head slightly. 'Well, Everyone's either shooting daggers at me with their eyes, or cowering out of fear by now.' Ebony muttered, rolling her eyes. Gabe burst out into laughter. Ebony startled, and looked up. 'Cowering out of fear-Really?' He snorted. 'They do, They dive to get out of my way, and look at me with such frightened looks- Let's be real, It's quite disconcerting.' As if proof was needed, a pudgy boy with brown hair opened the door, took one look at Ebony, Squealed, literally squealed, and promptly ran away.

Gabe burst into guffaws. 'Did you see the look on his face! He looked like he was going to pee himself, that was Neville, by the way.' Gabe added. Ebony allowed herself a small smile whilst petting Blue. 'I guess it was a little funny, it would be hilarious if it wasn't me he was afraid of though...' Ebony trailed off. 'Maybe, but at least you have me now.' Gabe gave Ebony a big, cheesy grin. Ebony smiled. If he was willing to be friendly with her, she'd take it. 'Ooh, I love your shirt.' He complimented. 'I have the same one.' He smiled. Ebony blinked. The shirt she was wearing was one from a Muggle designer. It was a women's top, but gender-barriers are stupid anyways. But Was he gay? She wouldn't ask, she hadn't even known him five minutes. It would seem rude. Ebony smiled at him.

'I guess,' Ebony started, replying from earlier, before Gabe cut her off. 'Not Guess, Know.' He tapped his head smartly. 'Are you a Ravenclaw? you just seem like it.'

'Nah, I'm a Slytherin.' Ebony's eyes nearly popped out of her head. 'What?!' She jumped up. 'Just kidding, I'm a Ravenclaw.' Ebony sank back in her seat. 'I swore myself I would stay away from Slytherin's. She explained. ' all of my blood relatives I know of is in Slytherin. My cousin's here. A third year Slytherin. Smarmy little bastard he is. I've only met him twice, but both times I really wanted to clock him one. Give him something to whinge about then. 'Ebony pulled a face. 'Er...'

Ebony blinked, realising she was subconsciously curling her hands into tight fists. 'Right, sorry. Uh, more about you, what year are you in? I'm In third.'

Gabe looked more comfortable now. 'I'm in third too, and I know for a fact you haven't been at Hogwarts for the first two.' Ebony shifted. 'My god-father taught me, he got permission from The Ministry. They were just happy I wouldn't be around other people. Stupid Fudge, worst minister I've ever heard of.' Ebony explained.

'Ah, well, I just hope we have a decent Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year, the last two were terrible. The first turned out to have Voldemort on the back of his head, don't look so surprised, as I said I'm not a moron,' Ebony couldn't help it. She had only ever heard Remus, Dumbledore and herself say Voldemort. 'And the second was a complete idiot, and ended up erasing his own memory, permanently.

'For one, how the hell did Voldemort, for the love of God, smuggle into Hogwarts under Dumbledore's watch? And second, why the hell would Dumbledore hire a complete bimbo,' Ebony started.

'Well, this years professor will be amazing. My God-father took the role.' Ebony beamed brightly and proudly. 'Oh cool, is that why you've come to Hogwarts this year?' Gabe asked, looking genuinely curious. 'Yeah, That and the facts there's more 'protection for me at Hogwarts too.' Ebony kicked the seat. 'sorry, I get angry easily, but Don't worry! I won't Avada Kedavra you or anything.' Gabe smiled. 'it's cool.' Ebony looked at his eyes, which were a dark, but warm brown.

And Ebony actually liked Gabe. He seemed like a nice person, at least he was if he would willingly talk nicely to her. But now, it was time for the big test. 'So, do you like Sphynx cats? I have one.' She pointed to Blue, who was sleeping contently next to Ebony. 'I think their sweet and adorable and cute.' Gabe said the right words. The magic words, was more like it. 'Great! I got Blue a few days ago from a muggle breeder who sells them.' Ebony grinned. 'Oh, cool. I think I'd like one too. I guess I could just share with you.' Ebony smiled brightly. She was happy that Gabe wanted to be her friend, as cheesy as it may sound.

'He's so hyper though, he kept chewing my laptop and phone cords, oh-'

Gabe cut her off. 'It's okay, I know what a laptop is, and cords. I'm muggleborn.' Ebony sighed in relief. 'Thank God that I don't have to explain what a USB, or a cord, or what electricity in general is.'

'I know right, No one barely understands what I'm talking about, and I feel stupid.' Gabe nodded as he spoke. 'I mean-'

'You mean the purebloods tease you mercilessly?' Ebony asked.

'Purebloods are half-brain dead, or most of them are. Inbred, y'know. It makes me sick, to be honest.' Ebony's face twisted then untwisted. 'Um, away from the subjects of purebloods, want some lollies?' Ebony asked, holding out a handful of knuts, sickles and galleons. Gabe's eyes widened, almost comically. 'Coming from an Old and Ancient, most Noble house comes with some good things, though I'd rather not touch it.' Ebony jingled the coins. 'Sure.' Gabe said to the offer. I mean, who would pass up free food, because Ebony knew she wouldn't.

When the Trolley lady came around, Ebony jumped out of her seat. 'Two of everything please.' she asked politely. 'Whoa, that's a lot of food. are you sure you don't want me to pay you back?' Gabe asked with an uneasy look, like he felt taking food from her was wrong, not because off who she was, just because she had spent money on him.

'It's fine, seriously. I have twelve vaults filled with heirlooms, jewels and money, and probably another ten for when I come of age, so it's cool.'

Gabe blinked in shock, but relaxed and began unwrapping a chocolate frog. 'I love chocolate.' Gabe moaned as he bit into the charmed frog. She shook her head, but did the same thing when she bit into her frog. 'Chocolate is the best. Period.' Ebony grinned. Blue poked his nose at a pumpkin pasty. Rolling her eyes, Ebony tore off a corner and flicked it towards the kitten. 'He got into my coffee the other day. I nearly killed him, he was so damned hyper.' Ebony grinned anyways at the memory.

'The one thing that sucks at Hogwarts.' Gabe sighed. Ebony shot the brown-haired boy a confused look. 'No coffee.' Ebony nearly let out a sob.

'You have got to be kidding me, right?' She looked helplessly at him. 'Unfortunately, no, I am not kidding. There is tea though. Not really a substitute for coffee though is it? And I Hate pumpkin juice. And if you want anything else, you have to take a trip to the kitchens.' Gabe sighed almost wistfully. Ebony did sigh wistfully. 'I hate pumpkin period, it's why Blue's getting my pasty.' Ebony pointed to the Sphynx cat who was scoffing the pasty.

Thinking about her eating pumpkin made Ebony nearly vomit and Shiver. Gabe nodded in agreement.

'Merlin, it's freezing. Don't they have heating on the train this year?' Gabe mumbled. Ebony pulled her black Hoodie tighter to her body. Now that Gabe had mentioned it, the compartment was very cold. unnaturally cold. The windows in the compartment had frosted over. 'Oh ,Merlin-' Ebony was cut off. A figure, in a billowing black robe floating mid-air, with a hood and hands like a corps, slid the door open.

The last thing Ebony saw was black.

'Ebony. Ebony- Wake up.' as she came to, Ebony felt herself lying on the cold, hard compartment floor. 'Ughhh, why do I feel like I've been bashed in the head with a brick?' As she sat up slowly, she saw Gabe crouched beside her looking very concerned- Ebony felt a warm flutter in her heart at this, someone other than Remus cared about her!- Remus sitting on the seat looking worried and three other people, students obviously. A tall red headed boy, a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with mess black hair, round spectacles and-a lighting bolt shaped scar. Ah, so this is Harry Potter, Ebony thought. All she could say though was 'Where's Blue?'

'Here, Ebs. He tried to bolt, don't blame him. Gave me a fair few scratched though.' Gabe held him out. His hands were red and raw, peppered in scratched. He was still smiling though. Ebony smiled at the fact he called her Ebs. She had never had a nickname before. She rolled her eyes at the look Remus gave her. 'Thanks, I owe you. And you are...?' Ebony looked over at the other girl and boy. 'Oh, how rude of us. I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley.' The smile on her face looked strained though. Ebony's face instantly darkened. Her most withering glare appeared on her face. They all flinched. Remus Gave her a look. Ebony sniffed.

'Shouldn't you be going, Professor?' Ebony gave him a look that basically said 'Get out before I scream'. Luckily, he obliged with a stern look, the other three students leaving as well, not with out a second glance though. 'Be sure to eat some chocolate.' Remus added on his way out.

Ebony slumped in her seat, holding her head in her hands. 'Are you okay?' Gabe asked.

Taking a deep breath, Ebony sat up straight. 'Of course. I am perfectly fine. Just more people who think I'm a raging lunatic.' Gabe looked at her sadly, and left the subject alone. Ebony was grateful for it.

'How much longer til we get to Hogwarts, then?' Ebony asked. 'Half an hour, at least that's what Professor Lupin told me.' 'Great. Thirty minutes until I'm sorted into a house. Hoping for Ravenclaw.' Ebony shot Gabe a smile. 'Me too.' Gabe grinned back. Ebony kissed Blue on the head, and put him gently back into the cat carrier, latching it shut.

'Just asking, Don't you have any other friends? No offense or anything...' Ebony trailed off. Gabe shook his head. 'Nah, I talk to people, but I don't have any people I could actually call a friend. I just stick to myself, mostly. It's no big deal or anything.'

'I've never had any friends at all. And not Just because I'm a Black, I'm just not a very social person. I have a forest around home...' And Ebony was at home again. Wandering her forest, singing in the rain by herself. She decribed everything to Gabe. In passionate detail too. 'Wow, sounds like an amazing place you have. It must be amazing.' Gabe smiled as Ebony described the stars at night, and how clear it was.

'It is. It's also my most favourite place in the world.' Ebony's eyes had glazed over, and for a spilt second, she swore she had could smell the fresh air, and hear the trees swaying in the slight breeze.

'Anyways, Remus said I'll have to go with the first years to get sorted. A bit stupid, but... He's actually told me a lot about Hogwarts, like where the kitchens are, and where each of the entrances to the each House's common rooms are. The kitchen will become my second home though.' Ebony smiled at Gabe. 'I love food, And I hate when people asked me what my favourite is, I can never decide.' Ebony nodded, fully understanding the pressure. It nearly made her laugh at how silly it was, but she could relate.

* * *

'Oh Merlin. Okay I'll see you in the Great Hall.' Ebony said to Gabe as they climbed off the train. 'Don't worry, you'll be fine. Hope to see you in Ravenclaw.' Gabe waved.

Ebony split off from her newfound friend, heading towards Hagrid, The 'Keeper of Keys.' Dumbledore had told her to go to him. 'Um Sir?' Ebony looked up as she asked. 'Ah, yer'll be Miss Ebony Black? follo' us.' Hagrid smiled at her. At least he wasn't judging her. The first years around her either looked at her with confused faces, or with frightened expressions. Ebony grinned creepily at them, and snorted as they let out squeals. Maybe her sense of humour was the reason no one wanted to be around her. Her sense of humour was pretty strange.

'No more tha' Four to a boat!' Hagrid called out. Ebony stared at the tiny wooden rowboats, before nervously climbing in one. She had never really liked boats, always being afraid of tipping it over, and plunging into the water below her.

'Deep breaths, Ebony, Deep breaths.' She whispered to herself as she settled down in the middle of the boat, trying not to move, let alone breath for the fear of tipping it over. It was already rocking slightly, which in Ebony's eyes, was dangerously. The first years around her climbed into their boats, no one coming anywhere near Ebony. The boat was too small for anyone else to climb in anyways.

'FORWARDS!' Hagrid boomed, and the boats all began to glide across the water, which looked like glass, reflecting the stars of the night sky. The ripples looked so smooth, if you could understand what Ebony meant. Hesitantly, she reached her hand out, and let her fingers skim the cool water.

'Holy Mother of Merlin.' Ebony gasped when the castle came into sight. There were many towers and turrets, and it stood so high in the sky. Remus had told her the first look at the castle was always beautiful, and an experience to never, ever forget. Ebony noted how right Remus was, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself.

When they reached a small dock, Ebony and the other first years clambered out of their boats, following Hagrid as he led them up a hill, towards the front door to Hogwarts. Even the Entrance door was grand. It was tall, very, very tall. And it looked very grand.

'This is them, Professor, an' Miss Black's 'ere too.' Hagrid Rumbling voice said. Ebony didn't know whether she felt it comforting, in a weird way, or intimidating. Still Half in Shock, Ebony didn't even notice the slightly disapproving look from the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. When Ebony did look up and catch it, she realised she and Gabe hadn't changed into their robes, meaning Ebony was still wearing her Black jeans and converse, Hoodie and Dark Purple floral shirt. The two had spent so long talking and getting to know each other, with the added story of the Philosophers Stone, and how the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, by a Weasley who was possessed by Tom Riddle, A younger Voldemort, they had forgotten to put their uniform on. And surprisingly, Ebony didn't care. She hated the robes anyways, and thought they were stupid. But... Would she get a detention? Oh well, Remus had done worst in his Hogwarts days, so he wouldn't be able to talk.

Ebony zoned out of-What was her name again? McGonagall, that's it, Ebony thought, McGonagall's speech, and instead, focused on the pearly-white, translucent ghost. The Fat Friar, Nearly Headless Nick..., Ebony listed off in her mind as she scanned the ghosts. She had read about the Ghosts of Hogwarts in Hogwarts, a History, as cheesy and nerdy as it may sound. Ebony nearly let out a snort at the First year's faces, when the ghosts came floating around. What Ebony would give to have her camera on her now.

As she and the first years were led into the Great Hall, Ebony felt very uncomfortable. Everyone turned to stare at the too-old-to-be-a-first-year-girl, who flushed under their gazes. A lot of people already knew her last name was Black, Or they could tell instantly, and the fact she was still in muggle clothing didn't help. Ebony's eyes caught Gabe's at the Ravenclaw table. He was still in his jean and T-shirt too.

Doing something bold, and to try to ignore the whispers about her being a lunatic, probably, Ebony raised her hand and waved at Gabe, who waved back with a smile. Ebony only then really took notice of the Great Hall. The four long tables, one for each house, and the Ceiling, The ceiling that looked identical to the night sky she had been under just ten minutes ago. For the first time, in a long, long time, Ebony felt her breath being took away.

As the sorting commenced, Ebony examined every detail possible. Her eyes skimmed over the staff table. Catching Remus' eyes, she rolled her eyes as the disapproving stare from him, but it softened, and he sent her a small smile. The man seated next to Remus made Ebony smirk. Snape, who looked like he'd rather die than be seated next to Remus. He probably would too. Still with his hooked nose, and greasy, black hair. The man probably hated Ebony more than Remus, and that was saying something. She knew why he hated her, of course. Because her-No, Ebony would call him 'Black' from now on. She couldn't say father- Because Black had bullied him terribly, and sent him to his death sentence on a full moon, and she looked just like Black, didn't she? So it was probably a constant reminder. Even still, he shouldn't have judged her too quickly.

Ebony waved, and shot a large grin at him, making Snape glare at her with his most famous glare that made everybody near flinch. Everybody except Ebony. Ebony shot her most withering glare at him, and sniggered softly under her breath when he recoiled, like he'd been slapped.

'CREEVEY,DENNIS!' Ebony watched a small, blonde boy who resembled a mouse jump up onto the wooden stool, and shove the manky, old hat on his head excitedly.

Not a moment later, and a 'GRYFFINDOR!' From the hat, and he ran excitedly over to the scarlet and gold table, and sat down eagerly next to a boy who _had_ to be his brother. The resemblance was uncanny.

'Now, this year we have a new student, starting in her third year and I trust you will all make her feel welcomed.' Dumbledore spoke up when it was only Ebony standing in front of the stool like a moron. Welcomed, yeah right, don't make me laugh Dumbledore, Ebony thought bitterly.

The Hat called out 'BLACK, EBONY!' Making a fair few people scream.

'What she doing here?'

'Won't she help Black in?'

'Isn't funny how the year Black breaks out of prison, she turns up at Hogwarts?'

'They have to be related, she looks just like him!'

Ebony rolled her eyes at the comments, and she shoved the mangy hat onto her head.

 _'Hmm, So much like your father, yet so much like you relatives... Slytherin or Gryffindor... maybe... So much Bravery, yet ever so cunning...'_ A soft voice in her head spoke, startling her. The hat, it was that stupid hat, Ebony scolded herself for being a moron, before taking in what the hat said.

Please no, not either of them. Hell, I'd rather Hufflepuff, Ebony thought, biting her lip. ' _No... I think your suited better to-_ GRYFFINDOR!'

Ebony threw the hat off and stormed towards the table. The Great Hall was silent all around. 'I'll still be your friend!' A voice called out, Gabe's voice. Ebony sent him a sad smile. She'd rather be in Ravenclaw, with her friend, than in Gryffindor.

When she reached the table everyone parted like the Red Sea, leaving a gaping gap. Rolling her eyes, Ebony settled her self down on the bench, and looked up at the staff table. Remus had a proud smile on his face, maybe it was for being put in Gryffindor, maybe it was for putting up with being put in Gryffindor, who knew.

'And now, dinner shall commence.' Ebony's eyes widened, as the many empty gold plates around her were now piled high with food. Lamb chops, steak, steak and kidney pie, chicken, potato... There was so much, and Ebony couldn't decided what to try first.

'Try the chicken, it's to die for.' Ebony jumped, and came face-to-face with Gabe. 'What are you doing here? I thought you weren't aloud to sit at other house tables at the feast.'

Gabe shrugged. 'You're not. But, already been breaking the rules.' Gabe pointed to his clothes with a grin. Ebony grinned back as she piled her plate with chicken. 'I'll take your word on this.' And boy, Ebony was glad she had. This chicken had to be the best she'd ever had, hands down. Feeling satisfied, she began piling pie and other meat and potato's onto her plate.

'It's good, huh? But there's only pumpkin juice or water, sadly. The wizarding world doesn't have softdrink, for some weird reason.' Gabe mentioned. 'I know, it sucks. I've got some in my trunk though, I may share, if your nice.' Ebony wiggled her eyesbrows. 'And by the end of the year, I'm going to weigh a ton if the food always like this.' Ebony added.

'What's Potter staring at you for?' Gabe asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 'What?' Ebony turned her head, and watched as Harry-Potter's head snapped away. 'I have no clue. But um, what's-her-name is looking at me too. I don't like it.' Ebony said.

'That's Granger. Maybe their just-'

'Oh my god! They have cake! Chocolate cake!' Ebony's eyes were almost crazed, as squealed that out. Many people around her that heard looked at her funnily, but Ebony was too enraptured. She loved deserts, any type. And now the table was filled with blocks of ice-cream, cakes and tarts and pies. 'Have you died yet? I know I die a little every time I See the deserts.' Gabe said as he helped himself to treacle tart. 'Wow. I think I'm half-dead. No joke, I am loving Hogwarts already. I just really love food, you know?' Ebony said quickly as she shoved chocolate cake into her mouth, and let out a slight moan. 'Why is God doing this to me?' Ebony sighed. Gabe burst into laughter. 'What're you looking at? Can't a girl enjoy her cake?' Ebony asked, as people around her pointed atbher. 'And shut up Gabe.' She added. Ebony couldn't help but smile though.

She was already enjoying Hogwarts, if only for the food and Gabe, but she was having a good time, none the less. 'Mr Bird, why are you not at Ravenclaw table?' Ebony nearly groaned, before she realised what Gabe's last name was. McGonagall had finally come over to tell Gabe to scram. But-'Bird? Your last name's bird?' Ebony burst into laughter. 'Yes, and I take pride in it. Oh, sorry professor, I was just getting to know Ebs more.' Gabe flashed a smile at the professor. 'Ebs?' She asked confused. Was McGonagall that daft? 'Me, Professor. Me.' Ebony muttered. 'Oh, well. You are to return to Ravenclaw table, Mr Bird.' McGonagall sniffed, before walking away. 'Aren't you going?' Ebony asked. 'Nope. I'll walk you to Gryffindor after the first years leave.' Gabe smiled. 'Great. I'd love some company, considering it'll take me ages to get there..' Ebony mumble around a mouthful of cake.. 'Cool, You'll have to get the password from someone though.' Gabe said. 'Already know it. I have come prepared. For once.' Ebony put her hand up in the air victoriously.

Gabe cleared his throat, like he was preparing for a speech.'Are you not a very organised person? You seem like it.' Gabe asked her. 'Oh, God no. You should see my bedroom. It is so messy. Really messy. Like a tornado-went-through-my-room-three-times messy.' Ebony said, deadpanned. 'Really? Mine's pretty tidy. Wait-wait a minute. You can use magic. One, because your god-father got permission to teach you magic, and two I read somewhere that if there is two or more magical people in a household, that if you use magic it can't actually be traced to you. The ministry can tell where magic is used, but they can't find the person who's responsible for the spell, because there could be two, three, hell, even ten people who already can do magic.' Gabe paused to take a deep breath. 'I think I just over-complicated that. A lot.' Gabe frowned. 'A little, but I get what your saying. But yes. I am very lazy, even though I have magic and could easily cast a few cleaning charms.' Ebony shrugged her shoulders.

Most people were starting to leave the Great Hall now, heavy with tiredness and full stomachs. Not Ebony though. 'Can I take some food with me? Ah, screw it.' Ebony picked up a napkin, and wrapped a few slices of cake to take to her dorm. 'Oh, I could just-' Ebony cut herself off, and whipped out her wand, summoning a plastic-Tupperware like container. She filled it with cake, and a few shortbread biscuits. 'What?' Ebony asked, noticing that Gabe was staring at her. He shook his head. 'Nothing, just I can't believe how much you can eat, is all.' Ebony grinned. 'Remus always says that.' Ebony smiled. 'Oh, speaking of-hold my food.' Ebony shoved the container into Gabe's hand and sprinted towards the staff table. She got about seven steps, and she was out of breath. 'I am so not fit.' She said towards Gabe, who had raised his eyebrows.

'Miss Black! What do you think you're doing?'

'Oh, for God's sakes.' Ebony mumbled. McGonagall again. 'I was just going to see Remus.' She plastered a fake smile onto her face. 'I am sure you could talk to _Professor Lupin,'_ She put extra emphasise on Remus' title, 'Tomorrow, in your Defence against the Dark Arts class. No students are allowed near here either.' She sniffed. 'I really don't have time for this.' Ebony said, and swivelled around McGonagall, and moved towards the staff table. 'Miss Black!' was called after her, though Ebony ignored it.

'Hey Remus.' Ebony stopped just in front of him. Remus stopped his conversation with Dumbledore, and turned towards Ebony. 'Hello, I see you've made a friend. Didn't I tell you-'

'Yes, I know, I know. I like Hogwarts, only for the food and Gabe though.' 'On a first name basis?' Remus asked with his eyebrow raised. Ebony rolled her eyes. 'Not like _that._ Besides, I can't call him 'Bird'.' Ebony sniggered. Remus rolled his eyes. 'I think he's waiting for you, anyhow. Oh, and do try to wear your robes.' Ebony rolled her eyes.

'There is nothing wrong with my clothes. Plus, this shirt is the bomb. But I'll try to wear my robes.' Ebony's face twisted, and she gave a shiver. Ugh, robes.

'Thankyou, now you best be off to bed.' Ebony nodded, and jumped back down the few steps. 'Thanks Gabe.' She said, taking the containers from him. 'Oh no, Blue! I forgot about him!  
Ebony smacked her palm against her forehead. How could she have forgotten about her cat? 'Relax, he'll be in your dorm' Gabe soothed. Ebony clutched at her heart. 'Thank God. I still need to feed him-and he's been locked up in his carrier! I have got to be the worst cat-owner ever!'

'I Highly doubt that.' Gabe pointed out . The both walked out of the Great Hall, before Ebony stopped and pulled a blank piece of parchment out of her pocket. 'Don't tell anyone about this okay? But in Rem's Hogwarts years, he and his few friends created a map, That showed where everyone was, every second of everyday. It even showed the ghosts and animals. Anyways, in their seventh year it got confiscated by Filch, Yeah, I was warned about him. So I may have recreated one a few weeks back.'

'Wow. I have to learn some of the enchantments on it. D'you reckon you could tell me?' Gabe asked, his eyes shining in excitement. Ebony beamed. 'Hey, I could tell you those charms of the top of my head. But not now, anyways... I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' Ebony tapped the blank parchment with her wand, and Watched Gabe's expression, as millions of tiny, little, ink lines appeared, twisting and turning.

'Wow, it really does show everyone. Wow.' Fangirling much? Ebony thought. 'It's amazing! I mean, Holy crickets.' Ebony grinned lazily, and her and Gabe began to climb staircases.

'Why? Jut why is their so many stairs? isn't there a spell, or something. Like seriously one hundred and forty two staircases in a school?' Ebony panted out. 'And I have to climb seven flights of stairs just to get to my freaking bed! I mean, who the hell designed this, and what the hell is this.' Ebony ranted. Two girls in Ravenclaw robes ahead of her, looked back at Ebony weirdly, then turned to whisper to each other. 'Ask your god-father, or look in the library. There may be something in there.' Ebony nodded her head, it was a good point, and the pair climbed the staircases in a comfortable silence.

'Are you Italian?' Ebony suddenly asked. Gabe would surely know, being Muggleborn. She was curious, and she was sure Gabe was. He sure looked it, but then his name wasn't Italian at all, or at least his last name wasn't. 'Uh, yeah, half. My name's not Italian though.' Gabe spoke, as if he'd read her mind. 'I had a feeling. I have no idea where I'm from, since wizards only use the term Muggleborn, Halfblood and Pureblood. Maybe I could do some sort of Muggle test over the summer. Probably not.' Ebony thought aloud. 'I'm not sure...' Gabe trailed off.

A sudden though hit Ebony. 'Can you make me Pizza? And pasta?'

'Yeah, of course I can. I usually help my Mum and Dad out when I'm not at Hogwarts. And I have a deal with the House-elves, so they let me use the kitchen sometimes.' Ebony sighed happily. She would love to be Italian. 'I've always wanted to try actual Italian-made pizza and pasta.' She said dreamily. 'You've come to the right place then. Maybe one day we could go down to the kitchens. Just be warned, the House-elves down there are pushy, ' Ebony nodded. She had met a house-elf once, years and years ago. It was sort of both flattering and annoying at how they wanted to do everything for you.

* * *

'Finally! I feel like my legs are made of jelly, and that I'm about to fall over.' Ebony sighed in relief. Her and Gabe had finally gotten to the seventh floor, and were now standing in front of The Fat Lady, the portrait covering the entrance to Gryffindor common room. 'It does that to you. You'll get used to it. Maybe.' Ebony glared playfully at Gabe. 'Real encouraging words there.' Gabe wiggled his eyesbrows as Ebony said the password. 'Look just like him, you know. Shame, Shame.' Ebony glared at the portrait, and climbed inside the hole, Gabe hurrying beside her.

Everyone in the common room seemed to stop talking, and stared at her. And Gabe. 'He's not in Gryffindor!' A girl with Curly blonde hair practically shrieked. 'But I am, And he's with me. Got a problem.' Ebony glared. The girl flinched. 'Your glare isn't that scary.' Gabe piped up, rolling his eyes, as Ebony scanned the room. There seemed to be quite a few red-heads. There was no way they weren't Weasley's. Well, she had already met one earlier, briefly. Had she been too rude? Probably, Ebony knew she gave off that vibe sometimes, even is she didn't mean to. 'Good point, how the hell can you resist it?' Ebony asked him. 'Uh, Girls dorms are on the right, I think.' Ebony and Gabe had cut their way through the common room, and Ebony whipped her wand out, doing a complicated-looking wand movement. ' _Ut in eo._ It'll let you in now. oh, girls dorms stairs are charmed so that anytime a male try's to enter, the stair's form a slide. I read it In Hogwarts, A History. You probably already know that though.' Ebony grinned, shifting the container filled with food in her hand. 'Well? You can all go back to your knitting now, show's over.' Ebony looked to find the owner of the voice. It was a Weasley, maybe in his fifth year. Hmm, Twins, eh? Ebony thought. They didn't look like they were mocking her though. One of the, caught her eye and winked. Ebony shook her head, she'd probably just imagined it.

Ebony was thankful the spell worked, and when Gabe stepped onto the first stair, it remained a stair. Ah, but then if Gabe is gay, the staircase should let him in, because his mind is different. She would have to get someone else to try it out, just to be sure it actually worked. A 'Wicked.' Could be heard from the common room, making Ebony smirk inwardly anyways.

'Uh, first years, second years-Here we are, third years. I really wish I didn't have to sleep in a dorm. it sucks. Well, you can't have everything in life, can you?' Ebony asked rhetorically.

'I have a dorm to myself.' Ebony whipped around, staring at Gabe. ' _What?'_ She asked. 'I Don't know why.' He added.

'So not fair.' Ebony said as she opened the dorm's door. The room was shaped like a semi-circle, with four, four-poster canopy beds, all with scarlet drapes hanging around them and scarlet, gold rimmed bed sheets. 'Thank god I have some Privacy at least. Come in.' She ushered Gabe. He hesitantly stepped through the door. 'Hmm, Desks, that's good. I take it this is mine then, considering my stuffs around it. Ah, Blue.' Ebony rushed over to let the mewling kitten out of the carrier. The cat instantly jumped out, and stretched, arching his back. 'So cute.' Gabe cooed. Ebony grinned at that.

She pulled her drapes back from her bed, and heaved her trunk onto it. 'Thank Merlin for charms to make things light as a feather, hey?' Gabe asked. 'Ooh yeah.' She nodded.

She tapped her trunk with her wand, and the lock sprang open. Gabe looked curiously at her. 'It's an advanced locking charm, wand activated. I'm not taking any chances, and I'll put them on my drawers too.' Ebony said, pointing to her bed-side table. Gabe nodded. He wouldn't trust any of his room-mates either, if he were Ebony.

Ebony lifted her trunk lid up, and watched as it unfolded into heaps of draws and compartments. 'whoa, where'd you get that from?' Gabe asked as Ebony began to take out her clothes, sitting them on her bed. 'Knockturn Alley.' Gabe's eyes bulged. He had walked pass Knockturn Alley many times, by the looks of it, it was... a shady place.

She took out her mini wardrobe, which was the size of a jewellery box. It would unfold into a full sized closet, once she had tapped it with her wand of course. Ebony began hanging her robes, and muggle clothes up in it. 'Yeah, I have like, a full sized library in here.' Ebony grinned. 'I don't doubt that. But it must have cost you a fortune.' Ebony shrugged. 'I don't care, its only the money of The most Ancient and Noble house of Black.' She rolled her eyes. Gabe continued prodding the trunk in interest.

The door to the dorm opened, and the blonde girl from earlier walked in, with a dark-skinned girl beside her, giggling about something. 'Ew, What is that?!' She shrieked, taking notice of the kitten lounging on the fluffy, dark red carpeted floor. 'That, Is my Sphynx cat. Lay a finger on him, and watch out.' Ebony hissed. 'It's so ugly!' Ebony blinked. Many people thought Sphynx cats were ugly, but Ebony didn't understand why, at all. 'If you think he's ugly, then you're ugly.' Gabe said. The blonde sniffed and sat on her bed. 'I'm Parvarti, that's Lavender.' The dark-skinned girl said, before leaving to sit with Lavender.

'And you have to leave soon. Curfew.' Lavender said, pointing at Gabe. 'He shouldn't be in here, he's a boy.' Parvarti agreed. 'I would have never have noticed.' Ebony said sarcastically, returning to putting the rest of her clothes away as Gabe played with Blue. 'I love that. I have something similar.' Gabe pointed to a woollen, but soft, black and green striped sweater-dress. He definitely had to be gay, Ebony decided. 'I love it, terribly comfy.' Ebony grinned.

'When do we get our timetables?' Ebony asked, shaking herself from her thoughts., plopping down on her bed. 'At breakfast.' Gabe said, not looking up from where he was laying on the floor, playing with Blue. ' _T_ _empus.'_ Ebony sighed. 'You'd better go soon, Gabe. Don't want any trouble from Filch on your first night here. Rem's told me he's an absolute arsehole.' 'You swear?' Gabe asked, looking very surprised. 'Who doesn't? But, yeah, I swear. Remus hates it, though-Whew, I have heard some good ones come out of his mouth at times.' Ebony snickered. '

"Oh, here Blue.' Ebony called, as she empty a pouch of cat food into his food bowl she had just pulled out of her 'Blue' compartment in her trunk. Whilst Blue ate, she filled his water bowl with water from her bottle, she had found in her backpack.

'What's your favourite Professor?' Ebony asked, relaxing on her bed. Gabe looked thoughtfully at her. 'I honestly have no idea... I think Flitwick's the nicest, and I'm not saying that just because I'm in his house either.' Ebony put her hands in the air. 'I didn't say nothing.' she grinned. 'And least favourite?' Ebony had a feeling she already knew. 'Snape. A hundred percent. Everyone hates him, well apart from the Slytherin's, of course. He favours them so much, I don't even know what to say next.' Ebony chortled. 'I've met Snape a few times, and he hates me so much it's not funny. It's kinda entertaining, since all I have to do to annoy him is smile and he cracks it.' Ebony grinned.

Gabe grinned back easily. 'I don't want to move, but I'd better get going, before someone kills me.' Gabe gestured to Lavender's bed. 'I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, then.' Ebony smiled.

* * *

As Ebony lay in bed last night, with Blue cuddled up to her, she thought. It was only her first night at Hogwarts, and she already had an amazing friend, who she had bonded to for some, unknown reason. Gabe seemed to guinely like Ebony for herself, and he seemed to share the same weird sense of humour as she had. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all. She had heard Granger come in not too long ago. She seemed like she would be pretty decent, if she was willingly to be nice to Ebony. Ebony felt she should probably talk to her, and see if they could at least be acquaintances. If would do well do have at least one room-mate act decently towards her.


End file.
